To Love a Killer
by evalinesilverveil
Summary: I am a girl. About 17 of age, my name is (name) I'm about (height) tall and well, I live in a foster home with foster parents that hate my guts. The school hates me. My foster parents hate me… Life just really has sucked for 7 years. Everything was like that… Until I met him… Well, this is my story. Our story... (Jeff the Killer x Reader)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Ya I know that Jeff the Killer aint a comic but there literally is no creepy pasta choice in misc or anything. So ya! This is a Jeff the Killer x Reader! I hope you enjoy!**

To Love a Killer: chapter 1

I am a girl. About 17 of age, my name is (name) I'm about (height) tall and well, I live in a foster home with foster parents that hate my guts. The school hates me. My foster parents hate me… Life just really has sucked for 7 years. Everything was like that… Until I met _him_… Well, this is my story. Our story...

It was a casual _I hate Mondays _day. Waking up with the haze of sleep covering me in it's sticky goo. I felt myself groan softly. My back ached from my hard as a rock mattress, if you could even call it that… It was more like a plank of wood supported with bricks with potato sacks filled with paper for cushions, and a tattered ragged sheet for a blanket… I at least got a room of my own, though it was filthy as hell, looked sort of like something you'd see in a southern gothic novel book.

"(Name)! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE AND DO YOUR CHORES!" The sound of my foster _mother _yelled from downstairs causing a shiver to run down my spine. My foster _father _was a drunkard, drinking a lot, coming home and beating me. I still had bruises from a few days ago… I shakily stood up, looking over at myself in the cracked mirror… My (hair length/hair color) was a bit choppy, but, who gave a shit? My (color eyes) stared back at me through the cracked glass. I slid on a pair of faded skinny jeans and tight black T-shirt and walked downstairs.

The rickety floors creaked ever so slightly with the pressure of my weight on them. I hurried downstairs and to a large stack of dishes that awaited me in the sink, I began to take one by one and turned the hot water on, scrubbing each plate with a dish rag until each was clean.

I looked at the clock. 6:43 AM. Normally, I'd have to be at the bus stop by now to go to school, but it was summer vacation… Lucky me(note the sarcasm)… It's more like Summer Hell… I then let out a small sigh and headed downstairs to do the switch the laundry…

A few hours later, I was done with everything. I just finished vacuuming all the floors, doing the dishes, cleaning the counters, scrubbing the floors, switching the laundry, folding the laundry, putting the laundry away, making all the beds in the house, cleaning up all the junk from the floors, well, and many other things… I don't even want to mention some of the things I had to do for my foster mother… lets just say those are like insert eye twitch here moments…

But now that was over for now… Thank god… I was free to do as I wished now with two hours to spare before I get back to chores for the rest of the day. It was about lunch time now, but I was used to eating only supper for a while now.

I walked towards the door, opening it and stepping outside feeling the fresh air and the hot sun bathe my skin. I breathed in the fresh humid air and walked across the lawn, a destination coming to mind. The park. Why not, it's peaceful, foster parent free. I started to walk, hands in my pockets. I felt humidity drift around me, pressing against my skin.

Soon enough I reached the lush shady park, flowers of many varieties bloomed everywhere and the grass was a perfect, height, a lush emerald green. I walked over to a bench that sat beneath the tendrils of a willow tree, I felt the smooth chestnut wood against my fingertips as I sat to admire the park, to just let my thoughts run through my mind, I breathed in the fresh air closing my eyes… But I couldn't help feeling as if I was being watched by someone or something...


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY! HERE's CHAPTER TWO! I hope u enjoy it! Can I please have some constructive feedback? ((constructive not like comments that are meant to lower self esteem, sorry but there are people who do that)) ENJOY!**

* * *

To Love a Killer: chapter 2

It has been a few weeks since I came to know that feeling. It had been a long day, working, I only had a 5 minute break today, but I guess that's what to expect in this house.

It was around midnight when I awoke that feeling of being watched erupting through me once more. I opened my eyes seeing a figure standing above me, it was make judging by the stature of his torso, broad man like shoulders, a white hoodie, black jeans and black sneakers… I looked at the male's face with blurry eyes, it looked as if he had an unnaturally wide smile spread across his lips, his skin was bleach white, looking leathery. His unblinking eyes an ice blue. Hair, choppy like my own and shoulder length… A raven black. As my sight became more cleared, I realized his smile wasn't completely formed with his mouth. It looks like his cheeks were cut up to form a savage grin. his eyes stared down at me, his knife flew over to my neck.

"Go to sleep…" He breathed, his voice smelled like caramel… Sweet caramel… Though he was probably about to kill me, I felt a jolt of adrenaline flow over me. Not even fear…

"What if I don't want to…" I murmured, twisting his wrist back and confiscating his knife. By reflex, I brought my elbow to his neck and jabbed it there, then using my forearm to hold him against the wall.

"What the hell do you mean _what if I don't want to_? You are going to sleep!" The boy growled angrily as he tried to squirm away "and give me back my god damned knife!"

"So you can kill me? Now why would I do that…" I felt myself purr with a smirk. It seemed to come natural. I felt that he would have blinked a few times at me if he had eyelids.

"Who _are _you?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, confusion was stitched across his sheet white face.

"I'm (name), and may I ask who are _you_," I asked.

"I am... Jeff... Jeff the Killer..." He grumbled, his eyes seemig to narrow at me. I felt a rush of amusement pass through me.

"Haven't you been stalking me for a few weeks?" I asked with a sigh, his own knife still against his throat.

"What do _you _think?" He sneered.

"I'll take that as a yes. Anyways... Could I see you at the park tomorrow? Around lunch? I'm interested in the life of a killer." I said. I knew I shouldn't be, that this was wrong... That I shouldn't be thinking about a dagger to my Foster parents necks with enjoyment... But I couldn't help it... Maybe this killer was my ticket to freedom...

"Why should I?" He hissed with a low growl.

"I want to learn to be a killer." I replied feeling a hint of despise for my fosters.

"_You _want _me _to teach _you _to be a killer? Don't make me laugh!" Jeff mused, a smirk seeking to form on his bloodshot lips.

"I know I have potential... I've gotten you pinned to a wall," I replied.

"Well you startled me and gave me sass..." He grumbled, tearing his gaze away from min blue eyes showed apprehension.

"Pleeeeaaasssseee!" I begged. Jeff sighed turning back to me, narrowing his eyes.

"We start tomorrow night, climb out through your window, meet me in the alleyway a block down, daylight is too out in the open." He grumbled. I felt joy burst through me as if the water balloon filled with my happiness exploded and flooded my body soaking me. I felt myself drop his dagger and wrap my arms around his waist. Ya sure he's a killer and I just met him but he agreed to help me!

I felt his arms push me away. "Thank you!" I said happily.

"Get off me bitch." He grumbled. I rolled my eyes at him and handed him his dagger feeling the smooth blade against my fingertips as I passed it to Jeff. Then I took his hand and shoved him towards the window seeing the milky opalescence of the light of morning seep through the open window. Peering through the filth that caked the glass. "Your place is filthy," he said.

"Well I'm always busy doing chores until lunch which is my one or if I'm lucky two hours, so I never have enough time to clean anything but my bed" I explained. He nodded slowly and climbed out of the window "See you tomorrow!" A grin formed on my mouth as I closed the window behind him. I thought of the possibilities of being able to turn my life around… Get rid of my foster parents whom I hate so much and live a new life… I curled up on my bed with a tired smile, many images which wrongly satisfied me buzzed through my mind… And with a small giggle, I closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**HEYO! GOTEZ A NEW CHAPTAH FOR YA! Sorry it took a while, this is sorta a hobby so I won't be having a ton of new stuff because im starting high school DX ANYWHO! ENJOY!**

To Love a Killer: chapter 3

I looked around the dark alley way, what little light that shined in it was of the stars and moon. The air was cold and brisk, I wore the same dark clothes as usual seeing as it'd be better for camo in the concrete jungle where I lived. I breathed in the scent of smoke, arsonal, and oil from cars and cigarettes. I leaned against the cold, brittle stone wall, my cold hands in my pockets, I could see my breath turn to steam in the air. I had been waiting here for a while, did I just come out here for nothing? Was he not actually gonna come? Was Jeff the Killer just all in my head?

With a jolt, tearing me from my thoughts, I felt my arm get yanked and something cold and steal pressed to my neck. I felt myself growl, I noticed this persons head was to my side, so like any smart person would do, I head butted them feeling a burning sensation in my neck as the knife managed to tear away at some of my skin. I felt skull collide with my own as I swung it to the right, a cry of pain came from a male sounded in my ear and I was able to pry my hands free, grab the knife and point it at my attacker, shoving him against the wall with my elbow, using what strength I could muster.

When I peered closer to his face, I saw the familiar sheet white leathery skin, blink less eyes, and cut cheeks to form into a demented smile.

"You idiot!" I growled angrily, slamming my knee into his crotch, he yelped slightly and sank to his knees, hands flying to his sensitive spot.

"Why would you do that?" He hissed through clenched teeth.

"Why wouldn't I? You had a friggin knife to my throat." I replied indignantly. He only grumbled irritably, narrowing his eyes at me. "Now. Get up. Teach me." I demanded. resting my hands on my hips. He growled and stood up.

"Lesson one, always be aware…" He said. I nodded, still holding his knife.

"Two, and this one is good because you look pretty weak." He said clearing his throat, I scoffed and rolled my eyes "use what you can to your advantage."

"Like for the fact that you're a guy and you have a crotch to kick?" I asked.

"Y-ya, sorta like that, but you must look for weakness in your enemies." He said. I felt myself nod in understanding. "Use their strength against them." He added. "Now… I want you to get this knife, but you have to get past me to get it." Jeff said, showing me his knife, I nodded seeing how it glinted in the moonlight, the blood of it's victims stained the blade.

I watched as he tossed it behind him and positioned himself. I watched his position, now, I did actually have some battle experience from taking a few self defense courses in school.

I mimicked his stance, preparing my hands and legs, putting my strength into my abdomen like I was supposed to. I looked at his stance and noticed less weight on one leg then supposed to meaning he must have gotten hurt there. It was his left leg, so if I knocked him down from the right side, he'd be more apt to fall. I looked towards his left side, as I prepared to jump that way. He seemed to notice which way I was going to jump, so when I leapt, I leaped to his right side, shoving past him and going for the knife, but to my shock, I felt an arm grab my forearm and jerk me backwards until I was against Jeff's chest, then he elbowed me in the back and pinned me to the ground and sat on me.

"Enjoying the position?" He asked with a purr.

"No. Not necessarily. You're squashing my boobs…" I groaned.

"Well that's just a shame now isn't it." He chuckled.

"Could you get off of me?" I asked with a growl.

"Nah… I'm comfy, I think I'll stay here," he said with a yawn and stretching out on my back with a yawn. I grumbled and looked at the dawn turning sky, milky opalescence bathing the surroundings.

"Oh shit! I need to go!" I said, rolling out from under him, grabbing the knife with a smirk "hah!" I said waving it in his face, he grumbled irritably with a pout, I then handed it to him. "See you tomorrow night!" I called over my shoulder as I ran up the street to my house, I looked behind me to see him wave good bye.

I felt a smile find it's way to my lip as continued running back home. I felt my (fave shoes) thump against the pavement as I ran, my eyes yearning for the bliss of sleep.

….

With a yawn, I climbed through my window, using the last of my strength to pull me inside my room, I yawned silently and trudged over to my bed, crawling on top of my wood hard bed. But now… It felt like a cloud, with a yawn, I stretched on top of my wooden mattress and closed my eyes, the fog of sleep enveloping me.

"(NAME!) GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE AND DO YOUR DAMNED CHORES!" The voice of my foster mother screamed up the stairs. With a groan, my eyes shot open and I forced myself to my feet. Maybe doing this every night wasn't such a good idea...


	4. Chapter 4

**YAY! Got ya'll another chapter! I just realized that I had posted the wrong chapter for chapter two, it was a chapter two for a different story XD but I fixed that problem! SO ya! HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

* * *

To Love a Killer: chapter 4

With a yawn, I began to walk across the kitchen floor, piles of dishes in my arms, the chores seemed to take forever today… All I could think about was Jeff… I was really excited to see him tonight, but of course, as I should be with a killer, I was still weary of the fact of whether or not he might actually try to kill me again. He seemed to be the kind of person to lose temper if pushed a lot, and I am one to test limits. Or so I've been told by my foster parents.

I was jolted out of my thoughts when I slipped on a puddle of water on the floor, my stomach lurching as I fell to the ground with a cry of pain as I fell on top of the shattering plates and glass cups. Polished glass shards littered the floor and impaled my skin, my body throbbed.

I blinked tears from my eyes as I looked at the floor. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit….

"(NAME!) WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT CRASH!?" The ear splitting furious shriek of my foster mother pierced my ears. Before I knew it she came upstairs, with her bushy grey hair, her tightened square jaw, those squinty almost brown eyes, and her large crooked nose. In other words, ya she wasn't much to look at. Like at all.

Those horrid squinty eyes looked down at the shattered glass with rage, her eyes boiling with hatred as they found me.

Fear pumped through my veins like the blood that should be there. She stormed over to me and grabbed my arm forcefully and dragged me into the… room… This room wasn't just any room… It was _the room_. The room that had my blood staining the white walls, the room had cold hard cobblestone floors and chains to hold me still. I'm still surprised that the orphanage that brought me here hasn't noticed anything like this.

My Foster Mother slammed the heavy metal door to the room behind her as she threw me against the walls. I bit back a cry of pain as my cranium collided with the solid walls. I felt her firm hands grip my aching shoulders and shove me face first into the wall, chaining my arms and ankles to the wall.

I heard her grip the belt in her hands… This wasn't just a normal leather belt, this belt had nails out of the holes that were meant for fastening the belt in the correct size.

"This is what you get for being a clumsy bitch…" She snarled as I heard the sound of her swing the belt, no sooner did it collide with my back causing excruciating pain to swarm me, a blood curdling screech of pain ripped it's way from my throat as she repeated the action, over, and over, and over again. There was no telling when she'd stop.

…

I fell to the cold floor of my room with a thud, I couldn't move… If I did move, the pain would intensify… My entire body throbbed and stung like hell, as if there was no skin left and there was salt being poured on my wounds. That's how much it hurt.

I felt tears slide down my cheeks as I heard the door slam shut behind me, my foster mother was gone. She left me alone… I lay on the splintery wood of my floors feeling hot sticky liquid gush from my back, dribbling onto the floor much like a broken faucet, not able to stop. _So much pain… It hurts… _I heard my thoughts whimper pitifully.

My eyesight began to waver, the light that seeped into my room from the moon began to dim. _This is it… I'm dying… Aren't I? I really did it this time… Is there an afterlife? I hope there is… _I thought as darkness began to envelope me. _Goodbye… _


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that this was a bit delayed! This chapter is longer then the others. HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

* * *

To Love a Killer: chapter 5

**Jeff's POV:**

I sighed softly as I waited for (Name). She was late and wasting my time. Where the hell was she? I felt a pang ache in my heart, which was fluttering nervously in my chest. _Why the hell am I nervous? I'm a killer for God's sake… I shouldn't be worried about her… _I grumbled irritably. Then subconsciously, I felt myself walk to her house. I couldn't help but feeling my body run.

When I got to her house, I walked into the Alley below her window and climbed on the top of the dumpster, the stench of garbage flooding into my nostrils. I felt it wrinkle a bit in disgust, as I climbed to her window, thankfully it was unlocked, otherwise I would have had to find another window to open, this one was loud and heavy as it was. I stood on the tips of my toes on the garbage can and propped myself up on a window sill using my elbow, I used my other hand to lift the window, I felt my arm struggle under the window as I opened it with a trembling arm.

When I saw that it was in place and wouldn't crush me, I pulled myself onto the window sill and crept inside. My unblinking eyes took a bit to adjust to the darkness of the room, when they did, I saw a limp form lying on the ground, it was (Name) her (h/l) hair coated with a thick layer of blood. I felt my heart clench with anger. Who did this to her? Then he remembered, she had abusive foster parents, I remembered from how many times I've watched them hit her when I was stalking her.

The urge came… I felt that wonderful urge return to me… My first priority would be to kill the people who did this… I gently brushed a strand of (h/c) from her beautiful face, brushing it behind her ear, then I stood up and headed to her foster parents rooms. I walked inside their room a felt an insane chuckle rise to my lips as I walked to their bedside and walked to her foster mother.

"Shame… You're already asleep… I'll just have to wake you up…" I muttered as a smirk drew across my lips, I pressed the blade to the woman's throat, gently slicing some skin, a small trickle of blood making it's way down her neck.

Her eyes opened, and I clasped a hand over her mouth before she could scream.

"It's a shame you and your husband did that to (Name)..." I said "I'm gonna have to put you to sleep now," I chuckled. I felt her tremble in his grasp. "Now…" I began with an insane giggle "Go. To. Sleep." I said, pure malicious joy swept over me as I slit her throat. As the hot sticky liquid gushed from her throat, I carved a grin into her cheeks, and sliced off her eyelids. "Now you look almost as pretty as me," I mused "nah, I'm still too sexy, you'll never top this," I chuckled, and slit her husband's throat, doing the same to him.

I felt the warm sticky crimson dribble onto my fingertips, so I lifted it to my lips, my tongue sliding over my fingers, the metallic flavor of their blood bathed my taste buds sending a shiver of satisfaction run through my body.

I walked back upstairs hearing the creak of my footsteps on the wooden floors as I walked to (Name's) room. My heart ached with fury and grief. Why was it doing this? She was a mortal. I was a killer. I wasn't supposed to feel like this. I gently picked up her battered body watching her sides rise and fall peacefully. At least she wasn't dead… I walked downstairs and out the door into broad moonlight, I looked at her bloodied face as the pale moonlight glistened against her smooth, perfect (s/c) skin. _Wait… Perfect? _I thought as I felt my cheeks heat up. I knew I couldn't bring her back to the creepypasta mansion… Where should he bring her? Definitely not into Slender's woods, that would be bad. That would be very stupid of him. He knew that. He wracked his brain for possible places. An idea then formed in his head. He knew of a shack on the outskirts of Slender's area, people never went there, nor did slender and Jeff usually went there to get away from the other pastas. So he headed there.

**Your POV**

My entire body throbbed with pain as my consciousness returned. I guess I wasn't dead then… My eyes fluttered open, dark browns and other dark colors flooded into my vision as color and dim light flooded into my vision.

As my sight cleared I realized I wasn't in my room, in fact, I didn't even know where I was I blinked a few times and looked around the room, I seemed to be on some kind of couch, it was very soft and comfortable. I looked beside me when I began to feel warmth of something beside me.

To my shock, I saw Jeff. Jeff the Killer. Laying beside me. A black mask covering his eyes. Why did he bring me here? He stirred just a bit, his hand moving and lifting the mask away from his eyes, he yawned and looked at me.

"Good you're awake, you'll be staying here, your parents are dead, you will be my proxy. Any questions?" He said.

"Huh? Proxy?" I asked.

"You know, servant? The person who does what I tell them to do?" Jeff said boredly.

"Why should I be your servant?" I asked boredly.

"One, I saved your life. Two I killed your parents for you." Jeff replied. "And if you don't become my proxy…" He started with a chuckle. "I'll kill you." _SO my options… Death. Or proxy. Death. Proxy. Death. Proxy. _"Is it really taking you this long to decide whether or not you want to die?" Jeff asked raising an eyebrow.

"Fine… I'll become part of your proxy…" I muttered with a sigh,

"Make me a sandwich." Jeff demanded.

"Make it yourself. You have legs that aren't broken." I said with a frown.

"Do you want to die? Because I could easily change my mind about keeping you alive." Jeff threatened. I sighed softly and stood up shakily and stumbled forward, but pain erupted through my back, I winced in pain. "On second thought, I'll just make it myself," Jeff said standing up abruptly and picking me up bridal style and gently set me down on the couch. "Now. Stay here. I'll be right back." He ordered patting me on the head like a dog. "Good girl." He purred making me pout. Then he left the room with a chuckle.

I sighed softly, and rolled my eyes _men _I groaned and lay back on the couch, wincing _I wonder why he saved my life… _I wondered as I stared at the splintery, wooden ceiling. _What is life gonna be like… Living with a killer… _I thought to myself, my (e/c) eyes filled with wonder of how I would manage.


	6. Chapter 6

**SORRY! I haven't posted like ANYTHING for any of my stories in a while, I just started Highschool and have a ton of hw, I can try to post new chapters of this and a few other Fanfics on the weekends, but don't be surprised if it's not updated the week after next. Anywho, I kinda got a bit of a writers block so XP, hope you enjoy this random crap!**

To Love a Killer: chapter 6

It has been a month since I became a part of _Jeff's Proxy _but, I couldn't really complain much, the couch I slept on was comfy, I could wake up when I wanted to, I didn't really have chores, though… Jeff's temper annoyed me sometimes.

The breeze that awoke me was pleasant and soft against my (S/C) skin. I smelled the fall air as it tickled my nose. With a soft sigh, I looked at the empty surroundings… Jeff was rarely at the house around this time anyways, he was always somewhere else, I always figured he was on a killing spree. He would come back with blood on his white hoodie.

I felt a yawn escape my lips before I could stop it… But who was here to care? I flopped back down on the couch with a soft sigh. Lazily I remote for the TV. I did mention Jeff had a TV right? It's an old dusty thing, kinda small, but whatever, it works. I flipped on the news channel to see if any of Jeff's newest victims were on there.

"There has been news that the cold blooded killer, has been caught." The woman on the TV said. _OH SHIT! Please don't be talking about Jeff! Wait… Why do I even care if it's Jeff? _I wondered with a sigh. He was at a jail. quite a few blocks away. The news reporter showed a clip of his trial. This man… Was definitely Jeff… His sheet white leathery skin was quite visible. Cheeks cut up into a deformed smile, those ice blue eyes… They looked straight into the camera, as if he was looking at me. I watched those crimson lips as they mouthed something in the camera that looked like _I'm sorry… _It was almost as if he was talking to me… I clutched my hand. I had to get him back… I was obliged to… He was my master… I guess you could say my friend… I listened intently to his penalty and where it would be. Praying it would be close. I'd have to be stealthy if I was going to get in…

"His penalty for the thousands he killed was death in the electrocution chair. This will happen this Wednesday." I felt my eyes widen in disbelief. I had to get Jeff out of this... but how? It was Saturday today, meaning I had four days to get Jeff.

"Jeff... what am I gonna do?" I asked softly to the nothingness around me.

"What do you think?" Jeff's voice purred from behind me.

"W-what!" I turned around to see none other than the killer standing behind me "But weren't you?" I felt heat rise into my cheeks.

"Ya, but I have some… Friends, that were happy to help me out," He said, his sliced grin seeming to grow larger at my blush "aw… Are you blushing?" He purred, his face getting closer to my own, I could practically smell the blood on his body. His foul breath (probably from not brushing at all) bathed my scent glands.

"No. But you really need to brush your teeth," I said dryly, crossing my arms. He grumbled irritably.

"You're lucky you're useful." He grumbled irritably. I smirked and bowed. He stuck his tongue out at me, a wave of relief flourished through me like a blossom.

"So, who are the friends that got you out?" I asked. Suddenly, the pupils of his blue eyes dilated, as if there was some sort of secret he was hiding…

"Nobody." Was all he said.

"Nobody ay? You call your best friend _nothing_?" A male voice said from behind Jeff who stiffened.

"Ben. Shut up. How did you even find me here?" Jeff asked

"It's hard not to with a big gorilla like you lumbering around in the woods," the blonde haired boy replied with a smirk. He looked like a Link look alike with black eyes, crimson irises, and blood streaming down his cheeks from his eyes. I blinked a few times as I saw the blonde boy look me up and down, his eyes falling to my chest.

I heart a wolf whistle come from his lips making me blush. "Damn Jeff, you gonna kill that?" Ben asked with a raised eyebrow. "Damn, she's a good looking one, can I keep her for some… Erm… Chores?" He said with a perverted smile.

I heard a deep growl come from Jeff "no. I am not going to kill her. No you cannot keep her. She is my proxy, and don't tell boss bout her," Jeff said.

"Why would I tell him, I can't let him kill something this hot!" Ben said with a chuckle, eyes still on my chest.

I found myself covering my chest with my arms, my cheeks heating up. Jeff grumbled irritably and rolled his eyes, stepping in front of me to my relief. I couldn't help but keep my arms where they were, I mean seriously, who wouldn't with perverted link wannabe in front of them?

"You two had any late night fun yet?" Ben asked with a snicker.

"N-no! She's my p-proxy! Why w-would I even do that!?" Jeff stammered. Ben snickered softly.

"I know you want to!" He purred teasingly. I felt my cheeks go a bit red, not because it was embarrassing, but because it was true. The thought pleased me. _DAMMIT NO! I'M A VIRGIN AND STAYING ONE! _My voice yelled angrily in my head in protest to the thoughts.

"You shouldn't have done that," Jeff hissed, I saw him remove his knife and begin chasing Ben around the room.

"Hey! My line bitch!" Ben shouted over his shoulder.

"Deal with it!" Jeff snarled.

"Men…" I groaned.


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY GUYS! Sorry I haven't posted in like FO EVA! I've been busy with highschool and was just on vacation Well, here's a new chapeter! Hope ya'll enjoy! X3**

To Love a Killer: chapter 7

It's been a few months since Ben first came, he started visiting more frequently, he wasn't bad all in all, in fact he was quite amusing, though he could be perv towards me, but it was funny to see how flustered and irritated Jeff got, who knew a killer like himself had that many emotions, it made him almost… _human_. They were like brothers…

"(Name) pay attention! I was talkin!" Jeff growled, snapping me to my attention. I looked up at his irritated expression and nodded. "I was thinking, I wanna try something that I've been meaning to do for a while now." I nodded slowly, what was he going to do…? A smirk pulled across his lips, and his hands were on my shoulders, pushing me down to the couch. I felt his lips press against mine, I felt myself gasp in shock, as he climbed on top of me, his legs straddling me to the couch. I felt the warmth of his legs around my waist, his thumbs caressing in between my breasts. I closed my eyes, breathing in his scent, neurons in my brain shooting around my skull as if they were drunk. His scent bathed me… It was sweet… Smelling like blood and caramel… His ashen hair drifting in my face and tickling my skin. I felt his red lips caress my own roughly, such wanting in his touch…

My heart was pounding like a drum. I felt his hands, his _freeing _hands slide up my shirt and remove the cloth, throwing it across the room. My eyes shot open when I felt his hands fumble with the straps of my bra. I pulled back immediately.

"C'mere you," He growled, an insane lust filled look in his blue eyes. He pinned my arms to my sides and shoved me back down. I felt his hands unclasp the bra and throw it aside with a wider smirk. I felt myself grow stiff.

"N-no! Jeff!" I cried, a new feeling of fear welling up inside of me. He frowned with a sigh and shoved my clothes back into my hands silently. Then he went outside with the slam of the door... Shit… I made him mad hadn't I? Or was it more of sad… Or disappointed? Eh… Men are confusing, how the hell should I know, I stood up, reattaching my bra, and putting my shirt on before following him. I saw him not to far away. Sitting on the ground beside a pond that was near our cabin. I walked up to him and sat down.

"The fuck do you want?" He asked with a growl, startling me.

"Jeff… I'm sorry… I-I'm just not ready for that yet…" I murmured. He looked up, a bit of shock in those blue eyes, I'd never apologized to him before. This must have come to be a shocker.

"What do you mean you're not ready yet?" He asked, his voice just a bit softer, but still a husky growl.

"I-I've never done it before… And I don't feel comfortable doing it just yet… It's not you… It's me, I'm just not comfortable with it at the moment…" I murmured. He nodded slowly and looked back into the water, "Maybe another time…" I added. He looked up one more time.

"Alright," he sighed softly, but then leaned forward and pressed his lips briefly to mine, his leathery hands cupping my face gently, Since when was Jeff gentle?

I didn't know the answer to that… But… I liked this, I felt my hands instinctively go to his hair and my fingers comb themselves through his long majestic locks, twirling lock strands of raven in my fingertips. I felt his tongue prod my bottom lip as if it was telling me to open wide so it could get in. But did I really want his tongue in my mouth? He growled softly as he saw me think about it. I felt his hands snake to my rear and squeeze it roughly causing a surprised squeak to escape my lips, and a blush to paint it's way across my cheeks.

I suddenly felt his tongue slip inside my mouth, entangling it's way around my own tongue. I felt a wave of pleasure strike me, my tongue began to fight his for dominance. I saw a smirk dance across Jeff's lips. He fought harder and eventually, my tongue giving in, after all, it took _so much _effort and ugh just so much work… Besides, his tongue was just so wonderful… Fitting perfectly as if a piece to a puzzle, his tongue surprisingly didn't really have a taste of any kind… I liked it though… It was nice… I felt it explore my mouth like a curious child explores their parents wallets.

In what felt like only second of eternal bliss, my lungs screeched for air. He pulled back taking in deep breaths of air.

"That… was… Enlightening…" He panted.

"Really? That's all you're going to say?" I asked in disappointment, I was expecting something… Oh I don't know… Romantic? Could I even ask that of a killer? He thought for a moment before nodding with a stupid grin.

"Yup!" He giggled much like a child would. _Men… _I groaned mentally. He smirked. "Fine, I'll admit it," he purred, bringing his face closer to mine, "I love you (name)..." He breathed. I felt my heart spread wings and fly, joy overwhelmed me and I felt the words slip out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"I love you too Jeff…" I murmured. Wow… In love with a killer… How would this even work…

**Sorry guys XD I had to give you a lemon teaser LOL sorry to disapoint ya'll. I know, I'm evil, I'm saving it fo later. (Also I do not write lemons, but I will do foreplay, and skip through the fun, and go back to when they stop, sorry if you are disapointed by this)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took so long but here it is! The short chapter! Enjoy :)**

To Love a Killer: chapter 8

Seasons passed, my days with Jeff were becoming more and more thrilling, he'd started taking me to see all sorts of places and he even let me kill some victims… Ever since he said those three words… My whole life has changed for the better… Yah sure, he's still pretty quick tempered, but… I think it's kinda… Cute… Damn… Society would call this wrong… But how could it be wrong when it felt so right? I love a killer. There's nothing more. Nothing less, I can't deny it.

I groaned softly as another sickening wave of nausea hit my stomach. This had been going on for a month or two now, so it's definitely not a stomach bug. The best part is, Jeff's been oblivious or uncaring about the whole thing! Ugh, killers…

I sat on mine and Jeff's bed in our little cabin, Jeff was out killing of course, he said he had business to attend to and that I couldn't come.

I found myself sighing softly as I looked into the mirror, it had a deep layer of blood, dust and grime on it. I sighed softly and stood up, figuring that maybe I should wipe it down. I hadn't really seen myself in a while… I sort of wondered if I looked any different then I used to. I walked over to the mirror and started wiping it down with my sleeve. Who cared about the clothing anyways? Jeff's was covered in blood twenty four seven, so who really cared?

When all the grime was gone I looked into the now clear, slightly smudgy, reflective glass of the mirror. I saw a mirror image of myself look back. My form, taller than it had been the last time I saw myself. My (length) hair had become longer and choppier over time, but… It looked smooth and untangled. My skin had grown paler than what it had been, not having been in the sunlight for years. But the thing that caught my attention wasn't my face, it was my stomach. It was ever so slightly bulged. I feintly wondered if I had somehow gained weight, or if it was muscles, or hopefully those abs I have always wanted like my whole life. I sighed softly wondering if I could just ignore it. I soon realized I couldn't when I prodded the bulge… It was hard kind of like… HOLY SHIT!


	9. Authers Note

**Hey! It's Evaline! I want to know what you all think of my story so far. I was wondering if you think I should continue the story! Please leave a comment about it. Also if you have some constructive advice for me, it'd be nice if you could give me the advice! Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 9

**HEY! Sorry I had a huge few week tech week (more like weeks -_-) thing to do with a show I was doing but it's over now so ya! Should be posting more often :D yays! Btw annoying chapter! U pple gonna hate Jeff for a bit ;)**

To Love a Killer: chapter 9

A soft breeze brushed my hair as I paced nervously, awaiting Jeff's return… I had yet to tell him about the baby….. I swallowed when I heard the door open. Looking over I saw Jeff, bloody and satisfied from a hunting trip.

"Hey gorgeous," He purred, I felt his lips press against his cheek as I watched him wash off the blood on his white sweater… God as if I didn't do enough laundry around here…

"Hey… Uh… I have something to tell you…" I murmured. He paused and looked over.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I'm uh…. I'm pregnant." I said. He froze in place, his eyes flared.

"You're… What?"

"I'm… Pregnant…" I repeated slowly.

"Out." He said at once. Shock overwhelmed me.

"W-what?" I said my eyes widening.

"I said _out_. I can't be looking after you, like this. Go. Leave. Now." He said pointing to the front door. I felt my heart break.

"B-but Jeff!" I pleaded. "I-I thought you loved me?" I whispered. He snorted, his permanent smile contorting into a smirk.

"Pff, you think that was love? I have no use for you anymore. Get out." He said. That was it… I was broke. Grief pumped through my body… I felt used… I should have know… He only wanted my virginity… That's all men want right? RIGHT!? I glared at him.

"I hate you!" I snarled and stormed out. Why did this have to happen? I've been with him for months! How could I be so gullible!? That's all they ever want. Sex. Sex. Sex. Reputation! That's fucking it! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! I started to run. I didn't care that it was bad for the baby. I didn't want to have his baby. I hate him…. He used me. Got me pregnant…. And now he's just leaving me! Just like that!

I ran and ran and ran… Into the city, down through one of the alleys. From there, I sank to my knees. The rough pavement scraping my knees, I cupped my face with my hands and sobbed, my heart was shattered, I was all alone, fat tears rolled down my cheeks. Why would he do this to me!? Why? Why? Why!? I… I would manage… I would do this on my own…. I didn't need him… Right?...

**See told ya'll you'd hate Jeff XD anywho next chapter you should expect some sadness, I guess XP and then some Ben! Just a little heads up! Cause I didn't just put him in like one of the chapters for nothin XD**


End file.
